Silver
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: She felt something different stir within her…she felt…Silver. One-Shot.


**AN: This was a random one-shot that I came up with a while ago. Thought it was time to come up with one, seeing as it's been a few months since my last one. Hope you all enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Silver<strong>

_'How Can I Stop Myself, When I Love You?'_

Her silver tabby pelt was ruffled from lack of sleep. Night was always a time for sleeping for RiverClan cats. She'd changed her sleeping schedule after one fateful meeting. The battle had changed everything when she met him. His yellow eyes were what had drawn her in. His scent was rich and intoxicating.

_Why am I doing this_? she wondered as she emerged from a bed of reeds that stretched around the river.

Without him there was no future. Whiteclaw's death had made her realize that her life would never get better if she followed her father's orders. Dying without knowing what love was made her think of how tragic it must be for cats who could never have kits.

The promise she made that day after meeting him still weighed heavily in her heart. She was going behind Crookedstar's back, and the warrior code. Yet she couldn't live without seeing _him_ again.

Once she'd reached their meeting point, she began grooming her unkempt fur. Burrs and such had stuck themselves on particular patches of fur where her tongue had a more difficult time reaching. She found herself stretching her neck to reach one spot in particular that was driving her mad. When she was finished, her whiskers twitched with impatience.

_Where is he_? The silent question remained in her mind until she spotted ferns rustling nearby. Her fur began to stand on end when she realized that it could be an intruder. The wind was blowing in an opposite direction, telling her the intruder was using it to their advantage.

"Who's there?" she demanded when the ferns continued rustling.

"It's me," came an uneasy whisper.

Silverstream's eyes widened when she recognized the voice. She gave her chest-fur a few embarrassed licks as the long-furred gray tom emerged from the ferns. His yellow eyes were dark with unease when he watched her.

"I thought you were an intruder, you stink like the Thunderpath," she said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Sorry, I had to hide my scent so that my Clan wouldn't know where I was," he explained when he settled down beside her. "Why…why did you want to see me?" he added in a lower hush.

The silver tabby brushed her muzzle against his in a greeting normally used by cats who knew each other. The ThunderClan warrior stiffened, as if the movement was unexpected. "I couldn't stand not being around you," she replied. "It hurts so much…knowing that I am going behind my Clan and father's orders," she added.

Part of what she said was true. For days she'd pondered whether it was worth meeting this strange cat. His sudden appearance had sent thrills of excitement through her when she first met him.

"You know, for some reason I felt the same way," he meowed when an uneasy silence settled around them. "I know I'll be punished for what I'm about to do. You will be too." He lowered his gaze when Silverstream narrowed her eyes.

"Of course," she muttered. "So…I suppose that means what I think it does."

"How can I stop myself, when I love you?" His sudden question made Silverstream freeze in mid-step. Her blue eyes widened in surprise. "There's something about you…something that drew us together."

"Are you happy with your choice?" Silverstream tilted her head to one side when she held his gaze.

"Your pelt is silver, like the moon. Silver is peaceful, like the moon. I think…that is why I am drawn to you. You're different from your Clanmates," he replied.

_Silver_, Silverstream thought as her ears flicked from side to side. "I feel…silver," she whispered.

"I feel the same," he answered.

Without waiting for her reply his tail twined around hers. For the first time in seasons, Silverstream felt different. She knew that going behind her father's back was wrong. But this tom…changed something within her. A new type of fire stirred within her chest as she purred. This was something exciting, and dangerous. And she felt…_silver_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed it, and please remember to review!<strong>


End file.
